Ten Ways to Annoy the Vampire Knight Characters
by Zaiaku Dyuu
Summary: As it says. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT! 'T' for stuff that wouldn't be albe to be rated 'k '
1. Ten Ways to Annoy Kaname Kuran

**I recently found this at the bottom of my desk.**

* * *

**Ten Ways to annoy… Kaname Kuran**

**1.** Tell him that Yuuki and Zero want him to come to their wedding.

**2.** Follow him around and scream "OMGZ I LOVE YOU, KANAME KURAN!" every five seconds.

**3.** Put a poster up in the girl's dorm that says, "LOOKING FOR A GIRLFRIEND, WILL BE LOYAL AND THERE BE A LOT OF MAKING OUT. IF INTERESTED PLEASE CONTACT KAMANE KURAN!"

**4.** Hide all of his blood tablets, and then bring Yuuki to see him, while she is bleeding.

**5.** Keep him up all day.

**6.** Hide all of his books/ homework/reports for the council.

**7.** Repeatedly ask him to marry you.

**8.** Burn all of his uniforms.

**9.** Send a fake love note from "Zero"

**10.** Force him to make a speech to his fan club

* * *

**Please review.  
**


	2. Ten Ways to Annoy Zero Kiryu

**Because Zero would be really easy to do I decided to put in some sorta-hard-to-think-of**** ideas. Sorry if this one is really boring!****  
**

* * *

**Zero's Chapter**

**1.** Replace all of his clothes with Night Class uniforms.

**2.** Round up all of the Night Class fangirls and form an angry mob. Then chase Zero off of the school grounds.

**3.** Provoke him until he shoots you, make sure that you replace his _Bloody Rose_ gun first, so that when he pulls the trigger a colorful flag comes out that says "**BAM!!!!!**"

**4.** Tell him that he has a fanclub, when he glares at you add that it is a "Hate Club"

**5.** Announce that his bride has arrived, when he gets that adorable confused look on his face tell him that it's the headmaster.

**6.** Tell him that that his room in the Moonlight dorm is ready for him.

**7.** Point at him and scream "LEVEL-E SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" in front of Toga Yagari.

**8.** Push Yuuki so that she crashes into him, making him fall into the nearby 12-degree pond. When he begins to threaten you point out that it was Yuuki who crashed into him.

**9.** Wake him up at three in the morning and ask him why he isn't in class.

**10.** Follow him everywhere with a really creepy dreamy expression on your face.

* * *

**Once again, please review!  
**


	3. Ten Ways to annoy Yuuki Cross

**Here is Yuuki's chapter! She was sorta hard to do because NOTHING annoys her... anyways. Please review!**

* * *

**How to Annoy…Yuuki Cross**

1. Follow her around repeatedly asking her, "Kaname or Zero?"

2. Tell her that Zero has fallen to a Level-E and that you shot him.

3. Grab her from behind like Adio does and whisper, "Guess whom?" while she is patrolling the grounds.

4. Tell her that Kaname and Ruka want her you go to their wedding.

5. Announce that she had supplementary classes for life.

6. Make her find the fake love letter from Zero to Kaname (see chapter one).

7. Set her alarm clock to go off at four in the morning, then turn it off when she re-set's it for six.

8. When she finally passwords you out of her alarm clock get several, and hide them in various parts of her room, after setting them to go off every half hour. Make sure that she will never find them until they go off.

9. Replace her Artemis Rod with a flimsy stick.

10. Repeatedly tell her that Zero has fallen to a Level-E


	4. AN

**VERY IMPORTANT!: This Story will be discontinued until further notice! My parents don't like my reading Vampire Knight and I have to do what they say. If I am ever unbanned I shall continue, but until then... I'm sorry. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! AND I SHALL BE BACK ONE DAY!**

**ZD **


	5. Ten Ways to Annoy Hanabusa Adio

**I have some good news and some baad news. Bad News: I'm still banned from Vampire Knight. Good News: I'm going to continue this story anyway.

* * *

**

Ten Ways to Annoy…Hanabusa Adio

**1. **Challenge him to a fight, and tell him that he can use a weapon OR his power to control ice. When he picks ice, pull out a flamethrower. When he looses never let him forget.

**2.** Tell him that his whole fan club left him…for Zero.

**3.** Change all of his grades to F's.

**4. **The next time that Zero bites Yuuki go straight to Kaname and tell him that it was him.

**5. **Burn the Moon Dorms down and blame him.

**6.** Move him into a room with lots of windows, but rip down all the curtains, and take away anything that he could use to block the sunlight.

**7. **Shove him into a crowd of his biggest fans.

**8.** Set him up for a blind date…with his cousin (I'll explain in Kain's chapter).

**9.** Tell him that he's been expelled from Cross Academy and that Kaname hates him.

**10.** Be the only day class girl who doesn't like him (or at least pretend you don't) and make sure he knows!

* * *

**Kain's chapter is next! And the Vampire Knight Anime comes out next month!! Please Review! If you do I'll give you a cookie! **


	6. Ten Ways to Annoy Akatsuki Kain

**I finally got around to posting this!**

* * *

**Ten Ways To Annoy…Akatsuki Kain**

**1.** Because he'll do anything for Adio get him to dress up like a big, fluffy, white bunny for Easter.

**2.** Walk up to him, pat him on the back, and say, "I'm very sorry, but by now you've _gotta_ know by now that Ruka is in love with Kaname. So try to get over it!"

**3.** When he still tries to protect Ruka, make it as hard as possible.

**4.** Get the most obnoxious, hyper girls in Cross Academy to join his fan club.

**5.** Force Zero into the Night Class, then tell Kain that he's going to be Zero's new room mate.

**6.** Pelt him with chocolate on Valentine's Day

**7.** Pelt him with presents on Christmas.

**8.** Pelt him with candy on Halloween.

**9.** Go to the pet store and buy the meanest cat with the sharpest claws for his birthday. Insist that you forgot that all animals HATE vampires.

**10.** Hide all his stuff and refuse to give it back.

* * *

**Eventually, I'll add a "Review Responses" page for this story on my forums. I'll let you all know when I do!**


End file.
